Titans and Olympians: What Really Happened
by crazyarab101
Summary: What if there was no prophecy? What if Kronos never ate his children? Each chapter told from a god/titan's POV. Younger-generation Olympians  Hermes,Apollo,Athena,etc.  still exist. Percy and the other demigods don't exist. ON HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1: Prologue**_

**I haven't wrote a fanfic in ages, so I hope you guys like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Greek Mythology or PJO**

In the beginning, there was Chaos, creator of the universe. Now, if you've read Greek Mythology before, you know that back then, the universe was a living hell. There were random objects floating around, and eternal fire erupting randomly, and almost nothing was balanced, except the dimension that has always eluded mankind to this day: time. It was still at its beginnings, but one dark-robed, pale-faced god was about to change the course of history forever. Now, there were three elements bouncing everywhere they possibly could. They were the Earth, Hell, and Darkness. Chaos chased these elements throughout the cosmos for eons, and then finally went back to his transparent palace, flopped in his Stygian iron throne, and was ready to throw in the towel. His pet raven, Nyx, or Night, starting shaking in her cage and laid a divine golden egg that no one could possibly emerge from. However, someone did.

Why, it was none other than chubby-cheeked, baby-face Eros, god of love! As soon as these events turned their course, Chaos had an epiphany. He commanded Eros to try to resolve the fighting of the Elements after he learned his abilities. He confidently communicated with them, and personified them, because Eros' appearance was so stunning that nothing could take their eyes off his face. Nyx the bird became Nyx, the goddess of night, a harsh if not quiet woman that would become the wife of Darkness. Darkness became Erebus, the personification of the darkness that fills Hell. Nyx and Erebus married and had many powerful children, including the Fates. Hell became Tartarus, the personified embodiment of the deepest pit in the underworld, where the wicked would pe punished for all eternity. The Earth became a brave, wise, and fair woman that would be the mother of all living things, and her name was Gaia.

Gaia gave concieved and gave birth to a child all on her own and named him Uranus, Lord of the Sky and the Heavens. One day, Gaia was feeling lonely, mostly because her sister Nyx was married off to the only man she found decent. She then looked up at the sky, and saw Uranus, showing the stars and planets in all his glory. They then fell in love and married, with Uranus being proclaimed by Chaos as the new ruler of the universe. Gaia bore for Uranus the twelve Titans, six sons and six daughters. The oldest son of Gaia and Uranus was Oceanus, titan of the sea father of the 3,000 river gods and 3,000 Oceanid nymphs, and personification of the world-ocean the Ancient Greeks believed to have encompassed the known world. The next oldest was Hyperion, titan of light and father of the sun, the moon, and dawn (Helios, Selene, and Eos, respectively), and grandfather of the Four Winds (Boreas, Notus, Zephyrus, Eurus). After Hyperion, Gaia gave birth to another son, Coeus, titan of intellect and bearer of the Earth's Axis, giving him the title Polos. He fathered Leto, mother of Apollo and Artemis, and Asteria, mother of Hecate, goddess of magic. The next born son was Crius, Lord of the South. Then into the world came Ipaetus, often called the Father of Mankind, for he fathered Prometheus, Epimetheus, and Atlas. Finally, came Cronus, or Kronos, lord of time and father of the Olympians. His Roman counterpart Saturn is often credited for teaching humans how to farm. The Titanesses, the daughters of Gaia and Uranus, were mostly married to their brothers. Tethys to Oceanus, Theia to Hyperion, Phoebe to Coeus, and Rhea to Kronos. However, Crius and Ipaetus did not marry a Titaness and instead married children of Gaia's other son-husband, Pontus, or an Oceanid. Themis and Mnemosyne did not marry until later, and Themis bore the Hours (Season goddesses) and Mnemosyne bore the Nine Muses.

After having all twelve of their first children, Gaia and Uranus had a second group of children, the Cyclopes: Lightning, Thunder, and Thunderbolt. Strong metal-working men with a single eye on their forehead. She then had the Three Hecatonicheres, all-seeing guards with 50 heads and 100 arms. Gaia was benevolent and loved all her children equally, however, Uranus was disgusted with the appearances of the Cyclopes and Hecatonicheres, and threw them into Tartarus. Gaia's mood then became very unpredictable, with many storms on Earth, and constantly argued with her husband. Gaia, after millenia, put her foot down, and had a conversaton with her Titan sons. She asked them to defeat their father Uranus, but no one was brave enough for the job except the young, wily Kronos. Gaia gave Kronos a sickle as a weapon, and he discussed amongst his brothers. One night, Oceanus beckoned all of the descendants of Chaos to come and see Uranus' downfall. Their father being the Sky, Coeus held the North Corner of the World, Hyperion the East, Crius the South, and Ipaetus the West. Kronos then chopped up, destroyed, and killed Uranus with his sickle, and the Sky Lord was never seen again. When his immortal essence touched the ocean's floor, Aphrodite, goddess of love, emerged from the foam in a seashell. Gaia, in front of all of the gods, proclaimed her son Kronos as the new ruler of the universe and king of the Titans, and Kronos immediately married his sister Rhea.

Unfortunately, Gaia prophesized that one day a son of Kronos would overthrow the Titans and create a new race of gods. To keep this from happening, Kronos swallowed whole every baby Rhea gave birth to...

**Kronos: Hey, WHOA, WHOA, WHOA! That last paragraph is a lie!**

**Narrator: Well actually, artifacts from Ancient Greece and Hesiod's _Theogony_ say...**

**Kronos: To Hades with the _Theogony_! From that point on, every mortal saw me as a mean, cruel monster!**

**Narrator: Well I'm sorry Kronos...**

**Kronos: This time, all mortals will hear what _really_ happened! This, my friends, is where my...er...our great story begins!**


	2. Oceanus

**_Chapter 2: Oceanus_**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or Greek Mythology**

I woke up silently in my sea-green bed and found my arms wrapped around the sleeping body of my gentle wife Tethys. I planted a kiss in her hair, and she immediately woke up also. I stared at her for what seemed like hours, and I noticed she was _still_ wearing those dolphin earrings I got her for our 5000th anniversary. They matched perfectly with her auburn hair and pale skin our 6000 children inherited. We titans stop aging at about 20 in mortal years, and that was one of the reasons I even celebrated and bought her that gift. My train of thought was interrupted when Tethys yawned and whispered, "Good morning, Oceanus." And I silently repeated, "Good morning, my love." We ate 5 pieces of ambrosia and about 2 cups of nectar before being fully awake. I then slowly walked to the shower...well, that's what the mortals call it. It's really a just a saltwater hot spring given to me by my mother when Kronos became king. Ok, maybe I guess it is something. I undressed, bathed, combed by long gray beard, and dressed in a creamy white toga, and grabbed my celestial bronze sickle. His Majesty (chuckles) decreed that all of the original six sons of Gaia and Uranus must carry a sickle to show off, Kronos says, "Their awesome titan powers!" I'm the eldest; therefore I should be king, but whatever.

Fifteen minutes later, Tethys got ready, and arm in arm; we walked down the hall, with everyone proceeding to the Grand Dining Room. Along the walls were writings in Ancient Greek, and encompassing the walls were an entire picture story of Kronos' birth and how he defeated our father against a sky blue background. Next to the Divine Diamond and Imperial Gold thrones was a staircase covered in red velvet, but it had no entrance or exit at the top. At the top step, of course, was a statue of Lord Chaos, creator of the universe, being depicted with his arms outstretched with the raven Nyx on his shoulder. The next step held the statues of the Primordial Gods. Uncle Tartarus' statue was literally a model of a prisoner with an orange jumpsuit with the word **TARTARUS** on the front of his shirt. The next was a statue our mother, a woman with long black hair that wore vestments covered with world maps, and holding a globe in her right hand. The next statue was Uncle Erebus, just the whole statue painted black except for his eyes. Then his wife, Aunt Nyx, was a woman that looked exactly like Gaia, except her vestments were black and covered with stars. Finally, Uranus was depicted to look exactly like Erebus, but instead, Dad's entire body and vestments was covered with a blue sky and rolling clouds, holding hands with Mother. On the next step were statues of me and my brothers and sisters, all the men holding sickles. On the bottom step were the six children of Kronos and Rhea: Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, Hestia, Demeter, and Hera.

In the center of the room was a huge table with Kronos and Rhea's thrones at the head of it, with exactly 133 seats. Almost immediately, all of the gods and titans started filing into their seats, with each one having their name engraved on the back. I could never hear exactly what everyone was talking about, because the whole room seemed to be mumbling. The king and queen of the titans then walked into the room looking all lovey-dovey as usual, and they sat down. Kronos raised his golden sickle in the air, and everyone abruptly shut up. "Good morning, everybody!" My brother's deep scratchy voice boomed. Echoes of "Good Morning Kronos" responded to him. "So...uh, what are everyone's plans today before we eat?" Helios, God of the Sun and son of Hyperion, responded sarcastically, "I plan on riding my fiery chariot across the sky today, so can we get on with this, Uncle Kronos?" The whole room burst into laughter, and Hyperion glared daggers at Helios, while Kronos' face turned beet red. Then the King turned his face to his son Zeus, god of thunder and heir of Kronos, at his right hand. "Zeus, my boy!" Kronos turned back to his usual cheerful expression, "Whatcha doin' today, son?" Zeus then responded, "There are scattered thunderstorms in Kansas City today, so I better have Boreas and plenty of my lightning bolts with me!" "Do I _have _to go?" The North Wind whined.

Kronos ignored Boreas, went to the window and yelled, "Atlas, what are your plans for today?" Atlas yelled back, "What in _Hades_ do you think I'm doing, Uncle! Imagine you had to hold up the sky!" Hades, lord of the dead, king of the Underworld, and oldest son of Kronos and Rhea yelled, "Using my name as a cuss word? I don't appreciate it!" "It's on, punk!" Atlas challenged Hades for no reason. "Fight,fight,fight, ugh!" Ares was egging them on, with him later getting a hard elbow by Athena. Ipaetus stood up and shouted, "Hades, if you hurt my son I swear on the River Styx I'll..." He was interrupted when Hades tackled Ipaetus to the ground, and Hades also threw a stone threw the window and onto to the giant Atlas' knee, causing tremendous pain, which made him tremble on one knee, squished between the Heavens and the Earth. "Careful!" Kronos said calmly, making two stop signals with his hands, "If he falls, everything within 100 leagues will be crushed!" The Titan Lord looked down at his hand and saw that his sickle was gone. This resulted in Kronos exploding with rage, with Rhea's efforts to calm him down useless. He then saw an athletic figure with winged sandals running around the room with his sickle. My brother then chanted in Ancient Greek, and time was reversed, causing Hermes to give him back the sickle. Sooner or later, the whole room was going at it with each other, except me and Tethys of course, and food was being thrown like the Elements. Kronos then let out a cry so terrible that the Earth shook, and everyone locked into the fetal position. "Looks like we _obviously _can't cooperate with each other sitting together, so starting at lunch today, food will be served buffet style!" He then pounded his gavel on the table, and everyone was excused.

"Why don't we find somewhere calmer, babe?" Tethys said in a soothing voice. "Let's go then." I shrugged, and we walked to our secret area. Now, let me give you a hint, it's not under the sea. Me and Tethys, ever since we were little kids, would go up there and always talk about life, or make fun of Kronos, he'd never find us. Maybe one of my brothers or sisters would stop by, but after they got out, I always asked Kronos to erase their memory. It was so much fun... Tethys and I walked into the West Wing, the hall where Zeus, his siblings and children, and younger-generation Titans lived. At the end of the hall were double doors, and they entered a library so enormous it was beyond imagination. It was a huge 7-story domed building, and its domed roof was that famous fresco of Prometheus giving life to the first man (_Creation of Adam_ reference) Athena looked up from the reception desk saying her mandatory line, "Welcome to the Library of Mount Othrys, we boast the largest library in the world." We walked passed her and we saw Coeus by a shelf reading some big, boring book called _The History of Metacognition_. I guess being titan of intellect has to have some disadvantages. He looked up from his reading and greeted us with his British accent, "Hello, Oceanus. Hello, Tethys. What a fine day it is! See you guys later." We said good-bye to my brother, and his curly red hair peered back down at his book. We then took the elevator to the seventh floor...yup, that's right. Othrys has an elevator, it cost 10,000 drachmas but Kronos said it was worth it; Hephaestus couldn't climb stairs too well. We listened to Green Day's "Wake Me Up When September Ends" through the speakers, but you gotta admit that's a good song. We then departed the elevator on the top floor of the library, and started to climb up, and eventually sideways, on a ladder to the top of the domed roof. Tethys and I never worried about falling, we were titans after all. I then worried, touched Tethys' shoulder, and pointed at Athena below, who was looking straight at us. She turned away, though, I guess she mistook us for Prometheus' eye or something.

We reached the top, opened a latch, and emerged onto the roof of the world (Literally!) The view of San Francisco Bay was absolutely gorgeous. There was still fog on the Golden Gate Bridge left from the morning, but the mortals were still taking their 7 o'clock commute. The sun (actually, Helios' chariot) was shining, and you could see boats along the bay and the ocean. The mortals wouldn't bother us, we're covered by the mist, and Mt. Othrys was called by the mortals Mt. Tamalplais, which is one of the steepest mountains in the Western Hemisphere, so no one would dare climb it. To our left was the giant Atlas holding up the sky a few inches above our heads. He waved at us, though he was still angered at the dilemma with Hades this morning. We waved back, and looked to our right, where a small creek flowed through the Garden of the Hesperides, Atlas' daughters, with the dragon Ladon guarding the tree of golden apples. It was presented by my mother Gaia as a gift at Zeus and Hera's wedding. The creek formed a beautiful waterfall and flowed into the Pacific Ocean. Tethys and I talked about how, until about 1867, Othrys was at the Strait of Gibraltar between Spain and Morocco, separating the Atlantic Ocean from the Mediterranean Sea. It was the western entrance to the River Oceanus, that's my realm. We chose the Golden Gate because it highly resembled Gibraltar and was in America, the current world power. We considered China, but another pantheon (group of gods) is already established there. I snapped back into reality when a voice behind us interrupted. "Oceanus? Tethys? Is that you?" Then I realized who it was. It was that blasted son of Kronos and Rhea, my mortal enemy, _Poseidon_. The new king of the seas. I remember witnessing his birth.

**_Flashback..._**

_Rhea was lying in her bed crying out in labor pains while Kronos held a tight grip on his wife's hand, and Hestia and Demeter acted as midwives for their mother, with Hades comforting her. All 12 titans, including their children watched in anticipation. I was pretty interested too. I thought in my head, "I can't believe I'm becoming an uncle again!" As I winked at Kronos, he winked back. "I think he's coming out!" Hestia exclaimed. Hestia was right, because fifteen minutes later, the second son of Kronos and Rhea was brought into the world, covered in ichor (rather than blood, like the mortals). Hestia prepared her brother and brought him to his mother, with Kronos' proud golden eyes looking down upon his son. "What should we name our son, dear?" Rhea asked. "Kronos then put one foot on the nightstand, held his sickle in the air and proclaimed, "I present to all Poseidon Kronos Uranus Chaos, god of the sea, ruler of all the world's oceans!" Right after Kronos made that announcement, the whole room stared at me. I didn't show it of course, but I was very angry and upset. My younger brother Hyperion put an arm around my shoulder, "Oceanus...I-I'm so sorry." Crius also said, "Don't feel bad, brother. Just move on." Coeus also felt sympathy, but was wise enough not to express it in front of Kronos. I walked to my room where Tethys comforted me, and I was heartbroken for the rest of the day. Before I left Kronos and Rhea's room, I silently vowed that I would avenge myself and take back my kingdom._

What even made me feel even worse at that moment was when Amphitrite approached him, and held his hand. Amphitrite was an Oceanid, which also meant she was _my _daughter, and Poseidon was my son in-law and nephew. I remember we were all in the Throne Room at dinner years ago when Poseidon proposed to her in front of everyone. She said yes, put the ring on her finger, and Amphitrite, Poseidon, and everyone else were looking at me, waiting for me. Tethys and I certainly did not approve of this marriage, but we had no choice but to give the blessing to Poseidon, especially in front of Kronos. Everyone cheered except for us, but no one gave a damn. Now, back to the rooftop of Othrys. Poseidon gave Amphitrite a kiss on the cheek, and that set me off like a bomb. Tethys tried to pull me back, but it was too late. I fast-walked toward Poseidon, and his face was right near mine, and he was trembling with fear.

I could see his ocean blue toga and gray beard even shaking. I muttered to him, "You stole my kingdom, then you took my daughter and cheated on her...DOZENS OF TIMES!" I yelled, beginning to go insane, "You didn't even care!" Poseidon then slowly replied, "B-but I always came back to her, and she forgave me, and we raised Triton t-together!" "She was a fool to forgive you," I snapped, "It always excuses with you, isn't it?" When he wasn't looking, I snatched Poseidon's trident, and he was instantly angered. "Hey, that's mine! Give it back!" He demanded. I just ignored him. "Dad, please don't do this!" Amphitrite shouted. I ignored her too, and almost immediately, I pointed the sharp end of trident straight at him, and struck him with it. Ichor was shot all over my face, and Poseidon fell down, moaning in pain. "Oceanus, what have you done?" Tethys snapped at me.

Amphitrite climbed back down to the library, and five minutes later, she was back up here with a brown haired man with a golden sickle. Kronos glared daggers at me when he saw me with the trident and Poseidon's wounded body next to me. "Heh heh, hey, Kronos, uh, this isn't what it looks like..." I tried to explain, "How could you, brother? This is my son, and I love him." Apollo and Rhea also tended to Poseidon's wounds. Kronos then turned his face toward the sun and whistled, like a mortal would for a cab. Kronos then put Divine Diamond and Stygian Iron handcuffs around my arms and legs. "I am sorry, Oceanus, but I place you under arrest in the name of the Titan Council of Mount Othrys. You will be held in Tartarus until your trial tomorrow at noon." The titan king sadly issued my rights. "Tartarus? Kronos, you have to be joking..." But in my mind I knew he wasn't joking. Kronos pushed me into Helios' chariot when it arrived, and Tethys did nothing to save me. Kronos then yelled at Helios, "To Los Angeles, now!" and immediately the chariot took off at supersonic speed.

As soon as we entered Southern California, the chariot and horses turned into a sports car and landed on Sunset Blvd in LA. Helios stayed in the car and Kronos transformed into an LAPD uniform so no one would be suspicious. Kronos and I then entered DOA Recording Studio, also known as the entrance to the Underworld. He dragged me straight to the front desk, and Charon greeted my brother. "Lord Kronos, Father of Hades! What brings you to the Under..." He saw me in handcuffs, and his expression turned neutral. "I'll show you to the elevator." Kronos and I entered the Stygian black elevator with Charon and several dead people. It was one of those elevators that had doors on both sides, and on the side to our right was a medium sized framed picture of Hades and Persephone. We entered the Underworld through the door in front of us, and saw the obsidian ground and the turquoise waters of the River Styx in front of us. We then entered Charon's ferry without having to pay anything, and the mortals looked at us in jealousy. I really don't remember Charon having a ferry instead of a rowboat, but I guess the Underworld has changed over millennia. Kronos and I took the 15 minute ride across the river (the Styx is the widest river in the universe) and got off.

We stopped at a gate, where Cerberus approached us barking, but Kronos grabbed a whip and the dog backed away whimpering. My brother dragged me past the Ultimate Court of Fate, where mortals were lining up to be judged, and went straight to the Palace of Hades. We walked through the gate, since the guards let Kronos in, and the courtyard in front of the palace had many beautiful flowers and it aimed for a very cheerful mood: The Garden of Persephone. Hades made it to remind his wife of her home on Othrys, but it didn't work too well. Skeleton warriors in World War II military outfits guarded the door, but as with all the guards, they bowed to Kronos and let him through. My brother knocked on the door, and a pale man in a tuxedo with a glass of wine answered it. "Greetings, Hades." Kronos said cheerfully. "Oh, hey Dad, Uncle Oceanus." Hades replied in his usual dark mood, "Please, come in and have a seat." he showed us to the living room. I could see Demeter sitting down eating a bowl of Cheerios, and she greeted her father, Kronos. Hades walked up the stairs and yelled, "Sweetheart, we have company! Dad and Uncle Oceanus are here!" Demeter immediately snapped at Hades, "Don't you call my daughter sweetheart!" "Cereal woman," Hades muttered. A pale young woman with a black dress and light brown hair then came down the stairs and into the room. Persephone and Hades hugged before Persephone walked over to greet us. "Hello, Grandpa. Hi, Oceanus." She said in a calm voice for Queen of the Underworld. Demeter poured nectar for each of us, and we sat down. Kronos started in his deep, scratchy voice, looking directly at Hades, "Hello, my son. Your uncle has committed a crime against your brother Poseidon and we need a permit to get into Tartarus so he can await his trial."

"Sure, definitely," Hades and Persephone said in unison, and they both signed as slip of paper and gave to Kronos. He clenched it in his hand, and taped it on my toga. "We will be leaving now," He said in a hurried tone, and we left without saying goodbye. We walked halfway across the kingdom until we reached a deep abyss, with an arched gate, turnstiles and all, that said TARTARUS, with two Hecatonicheres guarding the entrance. Kronos pointed his pointed his sickle at them, after snatching mine, and boomed, "Greetings, brothers. I have a prisoner who is awaiting trial and will be released tomorrow at noon, if charges are not dropped." The 50-headed brothers of the Titans opened the gate after they received my permit, and Kronos rudely pushed me in and started his journey back to Othrys. I gulped as the gates closed behind me, and I ran into my Uncle Tartarus, and he was even scarier than the statue. His clothes were the same, but was very buff, and had gray hair with a buzz-cut, topping it off with a hideous scar through his left eye. I started shaking and sweating, and a greeting escaped my lips, "H-hello Uncle T-Tartarus, it's b-been a while since I've s-seen you." At this, he instantly angered, and grabbed me by the neck, "How _dare_ you treat a Primordial, a son of Chaos this way, puny Titan! You are to address me as LORD Tartarus from this point on, DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" "Y-yes," I replied. He dragged me to the reception center, a plain white building where I dressed in an orange jumpsuit exactly like my Uncle's, and sat in the dining hall with the other prisoners and ate "sloppy Joes". It's some mortal food that I've seen served in restaurants that was the most foul thing I have eaten in eons. After eating, a monster dragged me to my puny cell. I could've defeated it, but Kronos took my sickle and my powers don't work here. I then simply sobbed myself to sleep, it was getting late. The first time sleeping without my precious Tethys.

**Don't worry guys, the story will continue, just in another titan's POV. About the flashback, please forgive me, I'm male and therefore don't know much about childbirth. Please review! I expect to release my next chapter on Friday due to school,etc.**


	3. Hyperion

_**Chapter 3: Hyperion**_

**Here's the update you've been waiting for, I AM SO SORRY! I had an unexpected skiing trip! By the way, I NEED MORE REVIEWS!**

**Ipaetus is actually spelled **_**Iapetus, **_**you can get the two confused. For those of you that have read Heroes of Olympus, Crius is Krios, the titan that Jason defeated in the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or Greek Mythology**

Light surrounded me when I woke up from my bed. Actually, it's always bright in my room. Oh, and in case you don't know me, I'm Hyperion, Titan of Light, Father of the Sun and the Moon, Lord of the East...you know now. Despite the room's brightness, I couldn't see too well, so without looking, I grabbed a glass of nectar and drank it, and suddenly, I was wide awake and well aware. I reached over to the other side of the bed and foolishly said, "Theia, dear..." and I placed my hands on empty sheets. I looked around the room, and saw my wife sitting down on the sofa in her golden toga and blonde curly hair that had been washed, looking at me like I was an idiot, and she looked even more mad just because she looks 23 years old. I didn't know why she was so upset until I looked at the grandfather clock Kronos gave us. "Oh gods, I'm gonna miss the meeting again!" I muttered as I rushed into the shower. The last time I was late to the usual breakfast Titan Council, Kronos literally chewed me out, and put me on a three-strike system. I'll be on my second strike if I'm late again, and after that, I'd be kicked off Othrys, along with Helios, Selene, and Eos, leaving the Sun job to that idiot Ra, the Egyptian god, who has profound hatred toward Helios and Apollo. Trust me, if you were in my shoes, you wouldn't want your son being replaced. As I was saying, I washed myself, got out of the shower, grabbed my sickle, and held Theia's hand. "Ugh, why are you always late, honey?" She complained, but then gave a smile and looked at me, "Nevertheless, I love you no matter how late you are." She gave me a kiss on the cheek, and we walked out the door of our room. Theia and I then walked through the halls of the palace until we reached the throne room, where everyone was sitting and Kronos and Rhea were taking their seats. In case you're wondering why everyone is at the table together again, it all happened yesterday while Oceanus was gone.

_**Flashback...**_

_The clock struck five, with my brother Kronos rising from his throne and holding his sickle in the air, and proclaiming, "The strike of the clock of the Divine Palace of Mount Othrys proclaims the 17th hour of this 12th day of January, 2012th year of the Common Era, Pacific Standard Time..." "Kronos, don't get carried away!" Rhea interrupted. Well, he is the Lord of Time, after all. All of the gods and titans lined up in front of a long table holding tonight's food and we all grabbed our food, not saying a word to each other. I whispered to Theia, "Can't Atlas and Hades just apologize, so we can sit together again?" "Like that's ever gonna happen," my wife responded quietly. Then, as if on cue, Kronos rose from his throne and shouted, "That's a great idea!" "No it is not!" Iapetus, Hades, and Atlas yelled back in unison, glaring at me. "I am your king, and you shall do as I say!" the titan king boomed. Almost immediately, everyone gathered around Atlas and Hades in a circle outside on Atlas' mountain. Hermes, messenger of the titans, had the video camera out and ready, but Kronos snapped his fingers at him, and Zeus ordered his son to put the camera away. "Well...?" Athena looked annoyed. Atlas took in a deep breath, looked at the death god, and said, "I'm sorry I-_we_..." pointing at everyone, "...keep using your name as a bad word." Then Hades said, "I'm sorry I challenged you and Uncle Iapetus to a fight." "AW!" Aphrodite, goddess of love, daughter of Uranus held her boyfriend Ares' hand, and Artemis immediately went back inside the palace, disgusted. Five minutes later, Hephaestus followed Ares and Aphrodite in suspicion. In my opinion, Aphrodite's too affected by feelings other than her own...(sigh) sometimes, I just don't understand my half-sister._

"Hello, everyone!" My brother once again said like he does every morning, "Wait!" I ran in the room in a panic and quickly took my seat. Theia followed, and made the biggest face-palm you could possibly imagine. "Late again, yes brother?" Kronos looked at me and mentally said, _Yup, this is Hyperion_. "Titans and titanesses, I would like to introduce to everyone someone that will be joining us for breakfast once again." Iapetus then raised his hand, and Kronos detected his verbal intentions, and said, "No, dad's not alive." I shuddered at the thought of my father. Unlike Uncle Erebus or Uncle Pontus, he was a horrible man and father to not just my Cyclopes and Hecatonicheres brothers, but to me and Coeus as well. He'd always beat me fiercely whenever he was teaching me something and I got it wrong. Coeus had it even worse. He always spent his time growing up as a godling being submerged in his studies. My dad called him "nerd", "geek", "soft", "weak" and every bad name you could imagine. On top of that, said that studying was for "weaklings" and that he needed to "be tough", and he made fun of his accent. Whenever I tried to defend my little brother, he'd beat me and him so hard that it was hard to eat or drink and even breathe, and one time, We were thrown off Gibraltar (our HQ at the time) so hard that we both landed in the Atlantic Ocean, and we descended to Oceanus' underwater palace, where he and Tethys tended to our wounds, just as they would to Hephaestus millenia later. We stayed the night until the next morning when our mother Gaea insisted we go home and take care her, as she was pregnant with Kronos and we had to to take care of Crius; he and Iapetus always ran off. As a matter of fact, as soon as the last Cyclopes was born, Coeus and I conspired to kill our father (Kronos took all of the credit, since he was the one that killed him). Back to the present time, Hermes came into the room with...Oceanus? Everyone was confused except Kronos and Posiedon, but they clapped lightly for him, even Poseidon and Amphritrite. "Huh...what just happened?" Kronos then told me the story.

_**Flashback...**_

_**AN: The following is told in Oceanus' POV.**_

_I woke up in my dirty cell the next morning, with grafitti all over the walls. They were mostly insults against my brother Kronos, my nephews Zeus and Hades, and my Uncle Tartarus. A gorgon guard immediately came up to the Stygian Iron bars of the cell, and I got in battle position. The gorgon then suprisingly unlocked the door. "That son of Zeus and Maia is here to see you...punk." She muttered. The gorgon that dragged me out of my cell and through the Fields of Torture, where inmates were giving me dirty looks of envy. I walked up the creaky wooden stairs to the cliff where the gates were and a man with a cadaecus, winged cap, and winged sandals greeted me. "W-what's going on?" That's the first time I've spoken today. Hermes then spoke, "Uncle Hades and Lord Kronos approved it, you're going back to Othrys. Poseidon was nice enough to drop the charges!" Oh great, now I owe Poseidon a huge one. No man mortal or immortal would release me after what I did. I was released, got my sickle back, and Hermes and I walked through the Aposhdel Fields. As we walked back to Charon at the Styx, I wondered, I would finally be able to see Tethys again! We walked through the gates, Cerberus tried to stop us, but I pointed the sickle and he backed away. To boot, he always trusted Hermes._

_ We arrived at the banks of the Styx, but Charon shouted eerily, "A soul that enters the Underworld shall never leave!" He then pointed to the plaque that said, ABANDON ALL HOPE, YE WHO ENTER HERE. Hermes showed his permit and said, by order of His Majesty Kronos the Great, Lord Poseidon, Lord Hades, Her Majesty Queen Rhea, Lady Amphritrite,and Lady Persephone, Oceanus, oldest child of Gaea and Uranus, is permitted to leave the gates of Tartarus!" He boldly said. "Very well, five drachmas please!" Charon opened his hand. Hermes handed over the money reluctantly. One drachma is five hundred dollars in mortal money. He ferried us across the river, and we went back up the elevator. We took a breath of air, and we saw daylight, and were once again in the office of DOA Recording Studios. Where Helios was waiting for us on the curb on Sunset Boulevard. We got in the chariot, and Hermes said, "Helios, back to San Francisco!" In less than five minutes, we landed in the City by the Bay. Unfotunately, we didn't land at the palace, but in Pier left before we could tell him, so we had to _drive_ to Othrys. We then hopped in a taxi, and told the man to take us to Mount Tamalpais National Recreation Area (Othrys). He drove us down the Embarcadero and across the Golden Gate Bridge to Othrys, and turned left on a forest road. Hermes and I told the cab driver to stop at the trailhead that the mortals used to hike around the mountain. Hermes paid him a tip and he drove off. We hiked until we saw the secret driveway to Othrys. At the gates, Boreas and Zephyrus stopped us and pointed their swords at us. As the Gods of the North Wind and West Wind, their job was to protect Othrys and blow intruders all the way back to the Underworld. Boreas took a deep breath and a blizzard immediately came in, until Zephyrus calmed down his brother,and the sun came out, with birds singing in the trees and flowers blooming. Zephyrus saw Hermes' face, and we were let in.I swear, we saw Boreas cursing in French. We went through the door to the Throne Room, where Kronos proclaimed our arrival, and Hyperion, Theia, and Tethys were very confused._

At the end of the story, everyone nodded in understanding, and we all greeted the Titan of the Sea. He sat down, and we were served our food. It was pancakes today, and I was kind of glad, since we've been eating nectar and ambrosia for millenia. My niece Hestia, goddess of the home and hearth, daughter of Kronos, felt pretty proud of herself. After everyone ate, they disbanded. Apollo and Artemis then walked up to us. Unlike Oceanus and Poseidon, Apollo and I share the same realm and we are the best of friends. Artemis and my daughter Selene hang out a lot too. "Hey there Hyperion!" Apollo shouted cheerfully, raising his hand to give me a high-five. I was never a man for high-fives, so I left him hanging. He shrugged, and started greeting Theia. Artemis then waved and said, "Hello, Hyperion." She smiled, and that was a huge accomplishment for me, since I'm the only _man_ on Othrys besides Zeus and Coeus that she actually talks to. It's kind of creepy how Kronos is their grandfather by Zeus, and Coeus is by Leto. Immediately, a tall goddess with wavy black hair came into the room. Apollo and Artemis immediately hugged her, and said in unison, "Hi,mom."

Leto rsponded, "Hello my twins, hello, Uncle Hyperion, Aunt Theia." We greeted each other, and Leto started the conversation. "My father is lecturing me and Asteria about quantum physics, _again_." I responded, "I definitely understand, Coeus and Phoebe are smart like that." We all laughed, and ironically, Coeus walked by and gave me a sarcastic glare, then smiled. He headed into the library with Athena. I then was shocked with a jolt of electricity. Here was my nephew Zeus the thunder-god. "Hey Uncle Hyperion, just checking up on my children!" Zeus laughed. "Just now, I walked in on Ares and Aphrodite..." "No need to talk about _that_, dad!" Artemis interrupted at the mention of her female enemy. Hera held his hand, and as soon as her eyes laid on Leto, she backed away in disgust, and slapped Zeus across the face. Leto ran away to escape Hera's wrath, while Hera pinched her husband by the ear and dragged him to their room. "Hera can be so mean...anyway, me and my little sis..." Artemis elbowed her brother,"...big sis, came to talk with you, and plus, we must go with you for training, uncle." Apollo finished. Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you, I'm a mentor for Leto's twins now, because Zeus asked me, so it was either give in, or get struck by lightning and be chewed out by Kronos again.

Anyway, I'm very fond of Artemis and Apollo. "Alright then, follow me." I smiled. Theia went to talk to her sister Phoebe, and I lead the twins to the rooftop of Othrys, where Oceanus and Tethys were looking at the view. "I am so glad we are reunited, dear." Oceanus said. "Defintely." Tethys replied dreamily. Oceanus then looked behind him and glared daggers at me. "Woops, Heh heh." I said, embarassed to my older brother. He led Tethys back down to the library. I remember they used to come up here while Coeus and I were tormented. "Alright, guys, today, we are going to learn about light travel!" I intentionally sounded excited, that's what all teachers do, right? "Really?" Apollo sounded excited, but unlike me, that's what he actually felt. "Apollo, we'll start with you, since you focus on bright light and are the divine personification of it." I said, with Artemis glaring at Apollo with jealousy, "Focus on the area you want to go, and look at the sun. It won't blind you, since you're a god and a son of Zeus. If you want to take someone with you, just hold their hand." I said. He held my hand and Artemis', and we were instantly transported to some mountain at the top of the Empire State Building. "Good!" I clapped, "Now where are we?" I asked the twins. "This is Mount Olympus, Dad's backup palace." Apollo answered. Artemis then continued her brother's statement, "All of the titans will transfer here in case, gods forbid, Kronos fades somehow, and our father Zeus assumes the throne of the universe, with him and Chaos ruling with equal power as Kronos does now." Artemis responded. "Thanks for the _long_ explanation, guys." I said.

"Alright Artemis, it's your turn." I put a hand on her shoulder, and she shook in fear, I guess she still doesn't trust any man on the planet except Zeus. "First, we must wait until the sun sets." As if on cue, the sun set. "Artemis, your moon travel is similar to Apollo's light travel." I said. "Just look at the moon, and also think about what you love most that's not family." She immediately did as I told, and looked at the night sky. She looked at the moon, and looked at the constellation Orion above it. It was clear in the night sky, even with the New York light pollution. We all heard Orion's voice immediately. "Where do you wish to go?" The great hunter asked. Apollo looked suprised and angry. "What the..." "Silence, Apollo!" I said quietly, "Do not distract your sister." "Orion, my love, I haven't spoke to you in so long..." she whispered. "You can only hear but not see me, Lady Artemis, however, I can see and hear you, and you look beautiful." Orion spoke to Artemis calmly, and Artemis blushed. "However, I can certainly have a conversation with you. Let me start: I am alive and well. I live in Chaos' palace now, all faded gods go here. Since I'm a constellation, Uranus is my boss, and he's quite forceful." As soon as Orion was done speaking, they all of the sudden heard Uranus' voice. They could hear Orion being pushed to the ground.

"Hyperion? Is that you!" Uranus said, disgusted. Chaos could then be heard yelling at his son. "Artemis, just tell Orion where you'd like to go!" I screamed, worried that my father would start insulting and threatening me. "Orion, can you take me to Redwood National Forest?" Artemis asked dreamily. "Yes, thanks for flying Orion Transport-ways." Orion chuckled. "I hope to hear from you again, dear." Orion's voice then cut off. Artemis closed her eyes, held my and Apollo's hand, and we were transported to some forest. Apollo went insane after that. "I can't believe you were able to talk to that...that...well, you know what I mean. I killed him for a reason, Artemis! Thanks to you, we're stuck in some forest, at night! BEARS COULD ATTACK US!" Apollo exploded. Then Apollo realized what he just said. "Oh my gods...Artemis, I'm so sorry..." "THAT DOESN'T MATTER ANYMORE!" Artemis burst into tears. "Can't you just let me fall in love for once?" The huntress shouted. "I was trying as a brother to protect your virginity, Artemis..." Apollo said, but was interrupted by Artemis, "Apollo, Orion would do nothing to hurt me! He sweared on the River Styx and on Chaos!" Artemis finished, and then she glared at her brother with hatred and ran off alone into the woods. "Wait, please!" Apollo ran after her. I then made a face-palm. "I'm such a horrible teacher. You know what, I'll just go home." I spoke to myself. I looked at the moon and whistled at it, like calling for a cab. "Selene, do a favor, and help out your father!" I said. Immediately, her snow white chariot touched down gentily on the grass unlike my son Helios, who makes a "fiery" appearance. Selene looked almost exactly like Artemis, except she had a moon crown on her head. "Hey dad, you need a ride back to Othrys?"

My daughter said. Immediately, her horses' feet came off the ground, and about 5 seconds later, we glanced down at the woods, where nymphs and satyrs were playing and chasing each other under the moonlight. We then saw a building on top of a mountain, with a view of the lit-up Golden Gate Bridge and the city lights of San Francisco in the distance. As soon as we landed, we hugged, and Selene took off without a good-bye, as she must not leave her duties as the moon-goddess. I climbed down the ladder on the dome of the library where Athena greeted me. "Greetings, Hyperion. I will see you at dinner." Athena smiled. I walked through the halls into my room where Theia was sitting with some wine. "Hello, Hyperion, have a seat." My wife beckoned me to come in. I sat on the couch and took a sip of the wine I poured. "So babe, how was your day?" She asked. I responded and sighed, "I had a tough day with Apollo and Artemis. I taught them how to travel using night and day, but I guess the thing Artemis is always thinking about is Orion. So they got in a huge fight over it, and Gaea _knows_ where they are now." "Oh...I'm sorry, but I have a way to make it up!" Theia suggested. She brought out a package of chocolate cake. My eyes widened at the food, but I then slumped on the couch. "Zeus, Leto, and Kronos are gonna kill me for losing them!" I realized. I then had an epiphany. "That's it! Gaea _does_ know where they are know!" I quickly turned on the shower, and flipped a drachma in it. "O Iris, goddess of the rainbow, please accept my offering. Show me Gaea the earth-goddess!" Subsquently, her image hovered in the air. "Hello, mother, it's been a long time." I said.

"Same with you, my son. Is there anything for which you need me, Hyperion?" Mom asked. "Yes, since you are goddess of the earth, can you locate Apollo and Artemis, twins of Zeus and Leto?" I asked. She then closed her eyes. "I can sense them deep within my realm." Gaea said, "They are...enjoying the nightlife in San Francisco?" "Thanks, mom. I can always count on you." "Your welcome, I will notify you if they change location. They are at Nick's Dock 4 Seafood in Fisherman's Wharf. Good luck, Hyperion." Our connection was cut off. "I will be back Theia, I must go to San Francisco to retrieve Apollo and Artemis." I said to my wife. She gave me a kiss on the cheek, and I walked out the door and through the hall. At the same time, my younger brother Crius was also walking through the hallway. I snapped my fingers and said "You know what, it's Saturday, I'll drive tonight!" I walked past Crius, who did not understand a word I just said. I went through the throne room, which was empty, and went into the other wing of the palace. Eventually, I got to two doors. One had a piece of paper that said ARES' ROOM while the other said HERMES' ROOM. I know the tricks of the god of pranks by now, and the HERMES' ROOM sign came off, revealing that it was actually Ares' room, and vice versa. I marched straight into Hermes' room, with Aphrodite crying into his shoulder. "What? How'd you get past my trick?" Hermes shouted. The room was full of stinkbombs, trick dice, whoppee cussions, fake vomit, any prank you could imagine. "Hermes, you're the god of travelers, hook me up with a ride. By the way, what's going on here?" He responded, "Ares. Aphrodite. Fight. Talk later."

He opened a trap door in his room that led into Othrys' garage. It had a garage door through the cliff, like the Batcave. There was a _huge _selection of vehicles from sportcars to sedans to SUVs. I chose a red Ferrari and I hopped in at the wheel. I generated a fake California Driver's License addressed to me, and I turned on the engine. Yup, running smoothly. I haven't felt this young and wild in a long time. I was about to drive off until Hermes pleaded, "Can I come with you...for the ride? Please Hyperion?" Hermes was a good persuader, so I beckoned him into the passenger seat, and we zoomed off. We hopped on the 101 Freeway toward Downtown and listened to the radio, and "Yeah 3x" by Chris Brown came on the radio. The whole way there, Hermes and I were singing along like idiots. I guess the mortals have a good taste in music. We eventually parked in a parking garage, and we parked in the handicap spot, but we didn't care. I snapped my fingers, and the blue "Reserved Handicap Parking" sign turned into a GOD PARKING ONLY sign with a picture of Kronos' face. The cops won't notice anything...I hope. We walked to the huge Fisherman's Wharf sign, and the air immediately smelled of tuna. Oceanus and Poseidon would _definitely_ not like this were about six restaurants lined up on the pier. Hermes and I went to the one Mom mentioned, and lo behold, Apollo and Artemis were sitting down on a bench, eating clam chowder from a bread bowl. Apollo had his arm around Artemis' shoulder. She still looked sad about the Orion incident, but I guess they made up. "So, ya ready to go back to Othrys? It's almost dinner time." I whispered, and they jolted out of their seats, surprised. "Yo, Hermes!" Apollo shouted, and Apollo and Hermes started doing those weird handshakes mortal boys give. Artemis then sighed, "Let's go home." and as soon as she said that, we all walked towards the car. We approached it, and a blue slip of paper was posted on my windshield that said, **SAN FRANCISCO POLICE DEPARTMENT TRAFFIC DIVISION: VIOLATING USE OF HANDICAP RESERVED PARKING SPACE. FINE: $250. **

In other words: I just got fined half a drachma. "A ticket! I'll show those stupid mortals, they ain't getting a single penny of my money..." I used my immortal will to burn the ticket, crumpled it up and threw it away. I then chanted in Ancient Greek, and all of the courthouse records disappeared too. We all got in the car, and Artemis was in the passenger's seat since she was the oldest of them. We then drove back to Othrys, singing along idiotically again to mortal pop songs on the freeway. We drove into the garage after a long argument with Boreas,and we walked up the stairs to Hermes' room. As soon, as we went through the trapdoor, we saw Ares and Aphrodite. Making out. On Hermes' bed. I swear on the River Styx I saw Ares grab for Aphrodite's shirt until I yelled, "Hey, WHOA, WHOA, WHOA!" Artemis screamed and ran out of the room, Apollo shaking his head in disapproval, and Hermes holding the video camera. "Don't tell Hephaestus." Ares and Aphrodite said in unison. However, Hermes was gone, and five minutes later, Hermes brought Aphrodite's husband into the room, and I ran out, while Hermes sat back and enjoyed the show.

I went back to my and Theia's room, and I walked in. Immediately, she hugged me, and I said, "Was I late for dinner?" She responded, "Nope." And as if on cue, we heard Kronos boom, "DINNER TIME!" and everyone rushed to the throne room, except Atlas, poor Atlas. Kronos raised his sickle, announced the time, and asked, "What did everyone do today? Children of Zeus first." Hermes immediately said, "I uncovered some raw footage!" He held the camera up, and pointed at Ares and Aphrodite. Everyone gasped, and Zeus rose and said, "Hermes, control yourself!" and he threw a lightning bolt at him, and luckily for Hermes, he missed. After him, Dionysus, Apollo, Artemis, Aphrodite, Hephaestus, Ares, and Athena. Then went the children of Kronos and Rhea: Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, Hera, Demeter, and Hestia. Then went Kronos and Rhea themselves. Next went Iapetus and his children Atlas, Prometheus, and Epimetheus. Then went Crius and his children Perses and Astraeus, my son-in-law, wife of Eos, father of the Four Winds. Next in line was Coeus, Phoebe, and their children Leto and Asteria, and Hecate, goddess of magic and daughter of Zeus and Asteria. Up next was me, Theia, and my children, Helios the sun-god, Selene the moon-goddess via Iris Message, and Eos, goddess of dawn and mother of the Four Winds. Finally, Oceanus and Tethys spoke. Their 6,000 children could not make it tonight. The nymphs then served us our steak. We all ate like a pack of wolves, and Kronos and Rhea adjourned the meeting. Theia and I then walked back to our room. We then sat on the bed and ate the chocolate cake Theia promised. After we ate, we both put our night-clothes on, and we kissed for what seemed like hours before we said goodnight.

**END OF CHAPTER 3**

**There you go! I might pair someone up with Artemis, so should I?, and if yes, who should it be? Tell me in your reviews.**

** By the way, there is a bill passing in Congress called SOPA (Stop Online Piracy Act) in the House and PIPA (Protect Intellectual Property Act) that could **_**THREATEN THE EXISTANCE OF FANFICTION DUE TO AUTHORS' COPYRIGHT (OUR DISCLAIMERS WON'T WORK) AND COULD CAUSE THE DOWNFALL OF THE INTERNET ALL TOGETHER. **_**So Protect the Internet and vote NO on SOPA and PIPA! Even Google opposes it :).**


End file.
